


How Annoying

by WeirdLilKitten



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Short Story, Teacher AU, slight dubcon, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLilKitten/pseuds/WeirdLilKitten
Summary: Happy Birthday, Ash! (Yeah its late but guess what? You still get a gift!) In honor of this wonderful person, this human right here that I can scream at and wish to send internet hugs to (will do later!) Your gift is a story!!I do hope you enjoy this Ash, to others that took an interest to this, thank you and hope you enjoy it!Summary: Galo Thymos has recently gotten a job to be a gym teacher at this troublesome school, the principal, Kray Foresight has taken a liking to the teacher. Why does he like this idiot? Well, playing with him a little wouldn't be so bad...
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	How Annoying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/gifts).



  
  


Its been about three months since the principal, Mr. Foresight hired a new gym teacher after the last one quit for not being able to handle these students that they called “Animals!”. Kray needed to find a new replacement before those students have one of the substitutes leave in the middle of class, again.

His secretary has given the blonde different resumes and one stood out to him. The picture for him, the dumb smile on his face, weird-looking blue hair and some of this information he’s reading makes him want to trash this and find someone else. But for some reason….he doesn’t want to do that, maybe there’s a little hope for this person?

When they first met, Kray never expected for this teacher to be...fit. His hips look small but this guy, Mr.Thymos, big pecks and thighs that look squishable. Squeeze those and bite at them, leave a couple of marks or two on him-

Why the hell is he thinking like this? 

It seems like he can’t help but think like that when it comes to Galo Thymos….its been 3 months since he hired him and Kray one day called Galo in to have a word with him. He couldn’t help but let his emotions and his dick take over. Galo was on his lap and trying to break free from the bonds, a whimper left his mouth when trying not to let out any moans. 

Kray’s secretary is outside! She could hear his pathetic moans and whines of pleasure from the fingers being shoved up his ass. “D-Don’t...s-she’ll hear-” Galo’s mouth was covered, Kray’s hand clamped down hard on it. He’s tired of hearing him speak, he wanted him to shit up while he loosens his slutty hole. “If you shut up, I won’t fuck you, got it?” 

The fact that his own boss was planning on using him like that! What the hell?! “.....” Galo nods a little, he’ll cooperate for now and accept the pleasure that Kray is making him feel. How did this happen? All he did was walk in the office to talk to him, suddenly, this happened. 

Galo legs wrapped around his arm, feeling his hips buck when he felt himself come from his fingers. He lets out a whine from his shorts being stayed with his come, great, his students are gonna see this! 

Kray’s fingers slide out of him, slick from his spit that made it easy to finger him. “We’ll pick back on this later.” Kray untied him, letting Galo pick himself up. Shaking a little from trying to process what just happened, a few seconds ago. He won’t complain about his shorts, not in front of him. He’ll just suck it up and leave.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that its rather short, I do hope you enjoy it. Maybe I'll remake it? Who knows! Have a good late birthday!


End file.
